The Leaders
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: Blossom is so fed up being the leader, she wants to quit. What will Brick say to that? (Hey guys! Da-AWESOME-girl is BACK IN TOWN! Sorry for not responding in months...Here's a gift for you! ;3)


**The Leaders**

**Notes:** Yello guys! I. MISSED. YOU. GUYS. SO. MUCH. See, the reason why I didn't publish a story was because is homework, school, social relationships, parties, and the fact that my face swelled up and had the stay away from the computer. Sucks. But that's okay! I'm back guys! XD And I **WILL **still be continuing "The Flower Thief", just PLEASE give me time! Thank you guys who still followed and read my stories, even if I was gone for more than a month. This story is NOT a continuation of the colour-coded one-shots.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I only own da plooooooooot! (And the picture!)~ XD~Da-AWESOME-girl

* * *

Ugh! I'm so frustrated right now!

I ran after my lime-eyed sister, who was stomping to the other exit of the living room.

"BUTTERCUP! WE DID NOT FINISH THIS CONVERSATION!"

"WELL TOO BAD, BECAUSE IT IS FINISHED!" She stomped upstairs. "BLOSSOM, I'M TIRED OF YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO JUDGE ME ON EVERYTHING I DO!"

I followed her. "BUT YOU NEED PROPER GUIDENCE! WHEN THE PROFESSOR ISN'T HERE I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO-!" And that was all I could get in before Buttercup slammed the door in my face. The touch of hurt quickly ran down my entire body. My eyes rimmed with tears, I headed back downstairs. I streaked into the living room and sat down on the couch, burying my face with my hands.

I didn't let any tears fall down. All was silent in the house. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Bubbles. She sat down beside me and rubbed my back.

"...Do you want a caramel whipped extra caramel cappuccino?" I managed to smile for Bubbles.

"No, Bubbles, that's okay. I'm fine..." Bubbles frowned a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can get you anything..." I looked straight ahead.

"I'm fine Bubbles." She looked at me with an unsure look. "I just need to...take a walk."

Bubbles took one last look at me before saying, "Okay."

I got up, slowly walking to the door. "Call me on my cell if anything goes wrong."

Bubbles nodded. "Kay' Blossom." She waved at me as I open the door, letting the cool breeze hit my face. The wind was starting to dry my tears, but the conversation I had with Buttercup earlier, playing in my head, hurt me even more.

"_Ooh! Why can't Buttercup understand that her way isn't exactly the right way to do things!?" _I thought. _It isn't even helping us! Just making even more problems!"_

I stopped and sat down, my legs on front of me, balancing my arms that were wrapped around my face, by a large cherry blossom tree facing the sunset over the ocean. New tears streaked down my cheek. I always need a quiet place to cry. Somewhere where no one could watch me. My nose then flinched at the scent of caramel cappuccino.

"What're you doing here, Red?" a boyish voice said. I turned around and saw my counterpart. Brick. He was standing beside me, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a cappuccino cup.

I stared back to the petals on the ground. "None of your business..." Silence at first. I heard him sigh. I watched as he sat down beside me.

"What's bothering you?" he said, juggling the cappuccino in his hands. I made myself look straight into his eyes, my eyes still rimmed with tears.

His eyes turned wide-eyed. "Are you...crying..?" I looked away from his eyes, tears dripped down my cheeks. "Whoa, I didn't think I would make you cry more! ...Sorry. Just...don't cry." he said, wiping my tears with his finger. I glanced down to his cappuccino.

"It that a caramel whipped with extra caramel cappuccino?" He glanced down to the drink in his hand.

"Huh? Oh this? Yeah. My favourite cappuccino. What? You want it?" He held it out to me.

I wiped my tears. I sniffled. "..I'm sorry, it's rude to ask of that.."

"No, it's okay. I just had two this morning."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks." I took the plastic cup and took a sip.

"Welcome. It's fine, right?"

I beamed at him. "Yeah."

He inched closer to me. "So...tell me what's wrong."

I took one more sip before turning to him. "Well...Buttercup will get in trouble. She always will! She goes through it many times, yet, she never seems to learn from it!"

He rose one eyebrow. "What did she do?"

I sighed. "We were fighting a sea monster in downtown Townsville, and I specifically said to stand her ground until we come up with a plan, but she went ahead and attacked, which is why monster flung her across the city and land somewhere else. Then me and Bubbles had to fight the monster by ourselves, and when he was defeated, we went searching for her. Buttercup was nowhere to be found. And we went home, to find out that Buttercup was just watching T.V! And to top it off, she got in trouble at school for roughhousing with a couple to boys and skipped school!"

"I always have to look after them! When the professor isn't there, I have to take care of them! It's my responsibility! But along with that, I have to watch where my sister's are going, keep up with my studies, complete things my dad wants us to do, and make sure my sisters are keeping up with theirs, super heroine duties and I just-!"

"...I'm tired of being the leader."

Brick looked at me in shock. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah...I know."

"Red. You have to keep being the leader!"

"Huh? Why?

"Red...You _have_ to keep being leader!"

I rose a eyebrow in confusion. "Again. Why?"

"Your saying how you hate how Buttercup defies your orders, but if you weren't leader, Buttercup would be leading. And what good will that do for you?"

"Huh?" I scratched my head. "Oh, well...I never thought about that.."

He stared at the tropical sunset bathed in pink petals. "And besides...I guess I would kind of...Miss you..."

My mouth opened in surprise. But apparently, Brick saw my expression because he quickly said, "I-I mean, I would miss you being leader."

"Oh..." I said. He stared at me.

"But...I guess..I would kind of...miss you.." I smiled. "And besides, you're not the only one. My brothers drive me crazy to the point where I want to smash my head through a wall. Butch, he's a stubborn brute, and Boomer's just plain...Boomer. Just a little curious. And weird. But they're my brothers. I forgive them all the time, and they forgive me. And besides, their attitudes are just there to test you, see how you'd react. Just remember, it's all part of life."

My pants pocket suddenly vibrated. I mouthed 'Sorry!' to Brick and turned away from him, holding the cell phone to my ear.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hi Blossom!"

"Oh. Hey Bubbles!"

"Professor wants you to come home now!" I sighed.

"Okay...I'll be home in five minutes."

"Kay'!" and she hung up. I closed my phone shut. I glanced over to the red-head beside me. He was just staring at the sunset. I got up.

"I gotta go. Thanks for the cappuccino, Brick."

He looked at me. "Welcome' Blossy." I rolled my eyes. _That's the closest that I'll get out of him on saying my name... _I started to walk away. "Just remember, it was and never will be easy being the leader, Blossom."

I looked at him quickly. He was just staring at the ocean. Did he just..? thinking I was losing my mind, I flew back home in a bubble-gum pink line. When I reached home I found the Professor downstairs in the basement, and Bubbles and Buttercup in their respective rooms. I sighed again, heading upstairs and plopping down on my own bed.

I heard the door creak a bit and turned to face my sister. Buttercup.

"Hey Bloss..."

I put on a frown. "Hi."

"You still mad?" She bit her lip.

I sighed. "A bit I guess..."

She looked to the floor. "Um...I'm..I'm sorry. I should of never said that to you. You just..piss me off sometimes...and you never seem to care if I say something mean to you or anything...and that's what makes you a great leader. You never seem to be intimidated. Never seem to care. I say mean things just to, y'know see if you'll crack."

I rose my eyebrow.

"Either way...I'm...really sorry Blossom." and she turned to walk out the door way.

"Buttercup."

"Yes?"

"It's fine. I forgive you."

She turned around. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

She smiled a shy smile. "...Thanks." and ran downstairs. I layed back down on my bed.

Whoa. Brick was right. _Never thought I'd say that in a million years..._

I climbed inside the bed and rolled to my side, blankets over me.

So now, I guess...I am tired. Exhausted. But this time...

I was tired for sleep.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO!~ So it's finished! What'cha guys think? XD Was it horrible? Was it AWESOME!? (I'm hoping the second one.) Heehee! XD So...I'm still sorry for all the people who have been waiting so long for a new chappie or story. I promise I'll come up with another one again! :3

And guys, guess what? I GOT A DA ACCOUNT! XD (It's horrible though...better not to go...) I'll be making art for mah stories! but for now, adios! XD


End file.
